


Cuddling

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, it's me crying over them again, leoshu, my sons!!, soft, soft boyfriends, soft hours for the babies, they're so precious please go and stan them!!
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Sono accoccolati sul letto, adesso, in un mondo dove non c’è nient’altro se non loro al riparo sotto le spesse coperte invernali, la pioggia che precipita più forte soffocando ora il suono di quella danza di baci.E Leo percepisce ogni cosa, dal suono dell’acqua ad ogni suo delicato movimento, dallo sfiorare di quelle morbide labbra sulla sua fronte al piccolo suono dello schiocco che giunge alle sue orecchie quasi timido ma ricco di una grande forza. Potente. Più della pioggia, più di qualsiasi altro suono.[...]
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Ficcina che ho riesumato da una bozza di circa un mese fa e che non mi aveva convinta a causa di un momentaneo blocco ;; sono contenta di averla ripresa però perché non mi stancherei mai di questi due <3  
> Enjoy!!

**B** atte senza interrompersi per un solo istante la pioggia sui vetri.

Cade lenta all’inizio, così calma che a malapena ha il potere di infrangere la quiete creatasi in quella piccola stanza immacolata.

Cade lenta durante quei primi minuti e quelle gocce che bussano lievi sulle finestre come ad annunciare la loro presenza vengono respinte, ignorate, coperte dal suono dei suoi baci.

Sono a letto adesso, i loro corpi illuminati dall’unica fonte qual è la lampada sul comodino, quella con le stelle e i pianeti disegnati sopra che Leo possiede sin dall’infanzia.

La casa è ancora calda e tiene lontana la fredda pioggia invernale con quel suo profumo di biscotti, di cioccolato, di una sensazione che forse a parole è impossibile da esprimere perché Leo sa che non c’è un termine per tutto.

Sono accoccolati sul letto, adesso, in un mondo dove non c’è nient’altro se non loro al riparo sotto le spesse coperte invernali, la pioggia che precipita più forte soffocando ora il suono di quella danza di baci.

E Leo percepisce ogni cosa, dal suono dell’acqua ad ogni suo delicato movimento, dallo sfiorare di quelle morbide labbra sulla sua fronte al piccolo suono dello schiocco che giunge alle sue orecchie quasi timido ma ricco di una grande forza. Potente. Più della pioggia, più di qualsiasi altro suono.

Non vi è distrazione quando è sotto le sue attenzioni. Quando Shu lo coccola, quando Shu lo stringe. Perché quando Leo si rende conto che quel volersi reciprocamente assume diverse sfumature, il mondo scompare, lui troppo impegnato dall’impiegare la mente per perdersi tra i suoi pensieri, tra le sue riflessioni di quel rapporto.

Non c’è pioggia capace di distrarlo, non ci sono tiepidi raggi del sole invernale capaci di far voltare il suo viso quando la sua mente è in grado di produrre una sola musica che inizia e finisce dove inizia e finisce il disegno della sua figura.

Non ci sono distrazioni quando Shu lo stringe tra le sue braccia con una presa dolce e forte allo stesso tempo, quando le sue dita si aggrappano timide alla spessa maglia del pigiama. Timide ma consapevoli di ciò che vogliono, di ciò che vogliono dargli.

Non ci sono distrazioni quando entrambi si perdono nei proprio gesti, in quell’esistere l’uno nella dimensione dell’altro.

E Leo sorride contro il suo pigiama mentre Shu lo avvicina ancora a sé per baciarlo, cercarlo e reclamarlo in quel gioco di carezze che scandisce ogni singolo attimo delle loro vite.

Sorride ancora, Leo, perché sente una musica nuova comporsi nella sua mente alla vista di quanto sia delicato il desiderio dell’altro, delicato ma allo stesso tempo forte, impossibile da scalfire perché si cela il mondo dietro un rapporto che ha sempre rappresentato un continuo scambio dal primo istante.

Gli si accoccola contro, Leo, la voce che si piega in un verso di apprezzamento al quale Shu sorride. Non ha nemmeno bisogno di alzare il capo per figurarsi le labbradi lui curvarsi verso l’alto in un modo che soltanto a Leo è dato vedere. Perché è soltanto suo quel sorriso così come soltanto sua è quella vista, quelle attenzioni, ogni gesto che Shu gli dà in dono.

E Leo non riesce a trattenersi dal premere maggiormente il viso contro il petto dell’altro, un bacio che scivola via dalle sue labbra all’altezza del cuore. È così felice, quella sera, il profumo dei biscotti che non osa abbandonare il suo corpo, i suoi capelli, la doccia che nulla ha potuto contro l’aroma dei dolci che adesso riposano nella silenziosa cucina. È così felice come mai gli sembra di essere stato, quell’emozione grande e fragile al tempo stesso al pari di una bolla. Leo sa quanto sia facile cadere nelle tenebre. Ma sa anche che quanto in quel momento appaiano lontane lì tra le braccia di lui.

Si sente felice, protetto da ogni male, il suo mondo al sicuro sotto quelle coperte.

E la pioggia continua a cadere priva di ogni importanza. Perché Leo ha Shu al suo fianco e nient’altro può rivaleggiare con la sua presenza.


End file.
